


Start A Fire

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot? What Plot., Seriously. It's pretty much sex and music., That Damn Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different kind of blow out for Derek's birthday this year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Needed something fun after writing some sad chapters.
> 
> Song: Start a Fire  
> Artist: Ryan Star

Leveraging himself up to the small roof over the porch, eyes alight with their blue fire, Derek slipped his claws under the bottom of the window, sliding it quietly open. Slipping through the open space, he smiled widely as he saw Stiles stretched out on the bed. Shucking his shirt, he slipped under the covers, smiling at the groan Stiles let out. Reaching over he flipped on the radio to muffle the sounds that were soon going to start. Eyes still glowing, he felt his blood shifting south at the feel of Stiles hands slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Hey lover. Thought you weren't coming." Stiles voice was low with desire.

"Couldn't stay away."

_I remember when you said your father's asleep  
I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea. _

_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
 _And lie here with me,_  
 _So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
 _And lie here with me._

Rolling over so Stiles was on top, stradling his hips, he pulled Stiles' top off, running his hand across the flat pale plain of his lover's stomach. 

_Here we go,_  
 _Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
 _To the beat,_  
 _Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
 _Is this love_  
 _Or,_  
 _Just sexual desire,_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_

Pulling him down, he kissed Stiles bruisingly, running dull nails down Stiles back, leaving red marks, but not breaking the skin. Squeezing his lover's ass, he ground his denim clad groin against Stiles ass.

_I remember drinking as the stars were falling,  
I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed._

Rolling them over again, drawing Stiles legs up to wrap around his waist. Ripping off Stiles pants and boxers, teasing himself by rubbing against Stiles, he growled as he saw Stiles hard and waiting for him to do more.

_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
 _And lie here with me,_  
 _So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
 _And lie here with me._

Pulling off his own jeans and underwear, he slid a hand between Stiles cheeks, feeling the tension. Tracing a teasing circle around Stiles' entrace, he captured the human's lips with his own. Reaching into the night stand, he pulled out a tube of lube, slicking his fingers, and sliding one, then two in rapid succession, knowing Stiles could take it. Moaning as Stiles dull teeth bit at his bottom lip, moving three, then four fingers into him.

_Here we go,_  
 _Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
 _To the beat,_  
 _Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
 _Is this love_  
 _Or,_  
 _Just sexual desire,_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_

"I need you. Fuck, Derek. I need you in me."

_Here we go,_  
 _Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
 _To the beat,_  
 _Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
 _Is this love_  
 _Or,_  
 _Just sexual desire,_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_

"Stiles. Just...take a breath."

Lifting Stiles off the bed, he slid into Stiles, keeping him off the bed, holding him tight in his arms. Sucking on the flesh around Stiles' neck, leaving hickey after hickey on the exposed flesh. Feeling Stiles tighten his legs around his waist, he rocked his hips slightly, moaning at the shiver of desire that shocked through Stiles.

_Taking chances in the back of your car,_  
 _We burn and on my radio is "Rockin' in a Free World,_  
 _S.O.S._  
 _So obsessed,_  
 _Oh you make me such a mess,_  
 _Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?_

Moving within Stiles, he found a rhythm and stuck with it. Sliding a slicked hand between them, he moved his hand along Stiles' length, in teasing circular motions around his lover's sensitive head. Kissing Stiles firmly to swallow his groan, he bit down on Stiles bottom lip, barely avoiding breaking the skin.

_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
 _And lie here with me,_  
 _So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
 _And lie here with me._  
 _Taking a moment in the lull in the music, he felt Stiles getting closer to his climax._

"Not yet. I want you to go with me."

Looking deeply into Stiles eyes, he smiled.

"Give it to me. Trust me."

Capturing Stiles lips one last time, he started moving inside his love's waiting body, feeling the hungry need consume them.

_Here we go,_  
 _Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
 _To the beat,_  
 _Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
 _Is this love_  
 _Or,_  
 _Just sexual desire,_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_

Pumping away at Stiles, he felt the tell tale signs of Stiles' inevitable climax. Adjusting his position to get off at the same time, he threw his head back and screamed his orgasm at the same time as Stiles. 

_Here we go,_  
 _Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
 _To the beat,_  
 _Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
 _Is this love_  
 _Or,_  
 _Just sexual desire,_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_  
 _We're gonna start a fire!_

Panting to catch his breath, he looked down at the mess that Stiles spent on him. Sliding out of Stiles, they collapsed in an exhausted heap, barely pulling the blankets over themselves.

"Happy birthday Derek."


End file.
